


The Fallout Or Freedom?

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: The Clan Donovan [1]
Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S3, and MAJOR AU. KellDonovan/FinnDonovan Centric.</p><p>The divorce filing is finalized. Ray sits down talking to Bridget and Conor, who agree it's best if they live in Boston, because according to Bridget, "We all deserve to live our own lives, it doesn't mean we're going to disappear on each other, we're the Clan Donovan. We've been through too much to cut each other out for good now."</p><p> </p><p>Only time will tell if Paige and Ray's relationship lasts, and if Bridget's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major AU, featuring the Clan Kelly more permanently. (I loved seeing where Abby came from, it honestly warmed my heart.) Paige/Ray relationship with a bit of Mick, but not much as we don't know what's happened to him other than him going to Nevada per the end of the S3 finale.

Ray exhaled, "Hey."

Paige rolled over on her side, "Do me a favor, don't jinx it okay? I actually," she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I like the quiet."

"Let's see," Ray smirked, "No Varick, our fathers have somewhat disappeared, thank the good Lord," he smirked again, "Did I miss anything?"

 

Paige smirked back, looking down at a certain part of his anatomy, "Well damn, apparently I missed something."

Ray rose his brow in amusement.

"Please let me care of that," she whispered against his lips, gently reaching down to playfully tug on his erection.

"Fuck!" Ray gritted out, "well fucking hell, don't start something if you're not going to finish!"

"I never leave my business unfinished sweetheart," Paige whispered, gently grazing her lips against his before sliding down to the foot of the bed.

"Paige," Ray almost begged, "Dear God.."

"Relax," she whispered.

He ran his hand gently across her cheek, "You make me the best kind of crazy, you know that?" 

"It's all part of the fun," she winked, "That's why I tease."

She then slid one of her bolster pillows underneath his legs, "Fucking Christ!"

"You behave and be patient," she warned, tightening her hands around his cock.

He growled, "You apparently get off on so much more than a strong arm."

"When are you going to figure it out?" she nearly cackled, "I know how strong my wiles are, and it's about power."

"I fuckin' surrender," he gasped.

"That's what I was waiting for," Paige whispered seductively.

CLICK. Ray realized immediately he'd been handcuffed to the headboard.

But wait.

She was leaving his legs free?

Oh shit!

He felt himself harden even more as she continued to tease him by grinding on him, "Oh fucking hell..."

She couldn't help the blissfully devilish grin that crossed her features, she had this weird lust for power that drove every decision she ever made.

But the choices now?

All she wanted was to be selfless in bed, and she had to be a little selfish and dominant in order to be selfless.

Why?  
Because the cock that was now finally nestled inside her belonged to a man who was every inch her emotional equivalent.

 

She'd finally met her match.

She'd had him pegged from the moment her father had introduced them: broken and battered, lost and confused.

But never in a million years did she ever expect they'd end up in a steady relationship.

Paige Finney had never done the "with strings" thing. 

But then she'd been introduced to Ray Donovan, and her illusions had been irrevocably shattered, her idealism came face-to face in a head on collision with realism.

 

She'd dropped her facade and fallen head over heels for him.

And he'd taken his time, but eventually he couldn't hide how he felt-- he'd fallen ass backwards, head over heels in love with her too.

"Oh God!" she yelped, 'Fuck.."

"Damn!" Ray smirked, "Can you?"

"I'm tempted to leave you like that," she teased, "Unless?"

"Please? My hands are startin' to hurt," he sighed.

She leaned over to unlock the cuffs, placing them and the key inside her nightstand drawer, "I think I've fallen."

"Please don't get up anytime soon love," Ray whispered gently smacking her ass, "I happen to like your current position, a whole hell of a fuckin' lot."

Paige ground into him at a much more frenetic pace, the urge to get off immensely overwhelming and her body on fire from the lust and the feeling of losing herself in the throes of passion that she truly, sincerely and genuinely felt, She'd not felt loved with Varick at the end of it, and as she'd confided in her boyfriend, she'd citied emotional abandonment as one of the reasons for her filing for divorce, "Yeah? Well, it's a mutual feeling sweetheart. FUCK! You feel so fucking good!"

 

"Feed my ego," he growled lustfully, "Tell me how good I'm making you feel."

She moaned audibly as he met her downward thrust with a sharp upward one, "Fuck.. so fucking good!" 

Ray groaned as she began to match every single one of his movements, the power struggle professionally was always tense and irritating, so what did they do upon arriving home?

 

Exactly what they were doing right at that moment. taking the boardroom battles into the bedroom.

And quite frankly, they'd tell each other, having the most amazing sex of their lives.

It had been good since Andrew Finney had retired, leaving the Finney Organization to Paige and Casey. She'd named her father Chairman of the Board and her brother the Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer almost immediately after her promotion citing that, "Despite our dysfunction, I still love my family."

But there was no one on staff more important to her than him-- her current bedfellow.

 

Whether they'd find freedom or fallout from their dalliance? That was yet to be determined, but they could wait.

They'd get wrapped in lust and love in the meantime.


	2. Moving Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Conor, and Bridget are ready to move. Ray, Terry, Darryll and Mick, who's visiting from Reno, arrive to say goodbye, and Dave comes in from Boston to help with the drive.

Paige smirked as Ray got up, "Like that image isn't burned into my brain already?"

"Hmm," Ray smirked back, "I have to go. I have my phone."

"Hey," she called out.

"Thank you for understanding," he nodded.

"Always," Paige replied, sinking back under the covers.

 

About 45 minutes later, Ray pulls up to his house, "Damn, oh well."

"Well what?" Darryll spoke up, leaning against Ray's car.

"I just," Ray ran his hands over his face, "I never thought I'd have to sell this house."

"Yeah well, that's life Ray," Darryll shrugged, "Everyone needs a fresh start, you know? Terry and I are gonna be okay, I promise."

"I can't fuckin' help it if I care," Ray shook his head, "You're my brothers, I don't have to worry about Bunch much anymore because of Teresa. She's been good for him."

"Yeah," Darryll smiled, "I can't argue that, he's working through everything, I know opening up to people has always been difficult."

"Fuck off makin' light of it D," Ray spat.

"No no Ray! Shit, don't misunderstand my intent, I would never trivialize what you were put through," Darryll sighed, "But I'm saying, it's not easy for either one of you to be vulnerable because of all of that. Bunch is working through that, and so are you, it's a monumentally huge step, you two opening up to them the way you have."

Ray's hardened expression softened, he'd never meant to snap at Darryll, it was solely that all the pain O'Connor had caused was a very sore subject, regardless of the passage of time, "I appreciate that kid. Thank you."

"I mean it Ray," Darryll said, "Good for you."

Ray's head turned at the sound of Abby's car, "Hey Dave."

"Ray," Dave nodded.

"Thanks for coming by Ray," Abby said.

"Well, I figured it's important to have one last moment," Ray smiled.

"Is that a smile?" Abby teased.

"I'm healing," Ray said, "It's about time right?"

"You're gonna be fine Ray," Abby said, "I believe that."

Bridget and Conor stepped out of the car as their grandfather approached, "I wanted to say goodbye."

Abby smiled, "Thanks Mick."

He had moments with all of them before getting back into his car and driving away, "Hey Bridge."

"Hi Daddy," Bridget smiled, "You'll be okay without me, right?"

"The Academy will be good for you Bridge, it's a great school," Ray assured her.

"I'm just surprised with the way things went at Rossmore that I even got into NDA," Bridget laughed, "But you know what? You're right, it is a great school, and I will thrive there."

"Damn to hell if I won't miss you sweetheart," Ray said, pulling his daughter gently into his arms for a hug.

Ray smiled down at her, "You going to okay without me?"

"Listen Dad," Bridget sighed wistfully, "I promise you I'll call if I need to talk," she paused momentarily, "We all deserve to live our own lives, it doesn't mean we're going to disappear on each other, we're the Clan Donovan. We've been through too much to cut each other out for good now. We've survived far too much to just permanently disown one another. And I know things have been tough with grandpa lately, but, you're working so much of the pain out, why not also work things out with him?"

"Sweetheart," Ray smiled, "I only wish working things out with your grandfather would be that simple, but it's not, and Uncle Terry will tell you the same. Until your grandfather accepts responsibility for the pain he's caused, we can't truly move forward. Take you and me, we acknowledged all that, and that's why our dynamic is better."

"I'm so proud of all of us," Bridget smiled up at him, "And again, I promise I'll call if I need to talk."

"Truthfully?" Ray smiled, "You didn't even need to say it. I know."

Bridget joined Dave and Abby, allowing Conor to have one final moment with his father, "Dad. I can't thank you enough, the opportunities waiting in Boston are going to be great."

"I just thought the Virtual Academy would be a better fit," Ray replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "Stay in touch."

Conor embraced his father, "I will."

"Take care of those two, hear me?" Ray smiled.

"Yeah, between me and Uncle Dave? No one's going to harm mom or Bridget," Conor winked.

Ray laughed, reaching up to ruffle his son's hair, "Love you partner, go on, you've got a long drive ahead."

"See you later Dad, take care of yourself, it's okay to do so, you know?" Conor smiled.

"I promise," Ray nodded, "Until the next time."

 

As Daryll and Terry drove off, Ray stood there, smiling as Dave did the same. He was going to miss his kids, but he knew a fresh start was exactly what they needed, and he was very grateful to access to FaceTime on his phone.


	3. Becoming Bostonians: Part 1: The Cross-Country Journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming Bostonians is a preview to the newest part of the Clan Donovan. This will also help set the tone for that story.

Peering out the window, Conor smiled, "So, what's the first stop on our list?"

"Salt Lake City," Dave replied with a smile.

"Nice," Conor nodded, "I've always wanted to drive through that part of Utah."

 

"Or ride through in this case," Bridget laughed, "And so have I."

"We're about three hours outside of Vegas," Abby mused, "So rest up, we'll stop when we hit Vegas to refuel and get some more snacks."

"Sounds good to us," Conor and Bridget chorused.

Bridget smiled as Ray sent a text with a picture, 'Missing you already! Paige says hi!"

 

Bridget had always seen through Paige when she tried to hide her feelings for her father, calling her out on it every time, "Tell her hi back!"

"Hi back!"

Bridget burst out laughing, "Oh man, that's funny."

Conor snorted in amusement, "That IS funny."

"I'm honestly glad everyone's happy," Bridget mused.

"Yeah," Conor nodded, "Me too. It's going to be good for us, you know?"

"I know, I just, I can't help it, I love him and I worry," Bridget sighed.

"You have your whole life ahead of you Bridge," Abby smiled, "Don't waste it by worrying."

"I know," Bridget smiled at her mother, 'But it's out of love."

"It always is," Dave agreed.

About four hours after departing Vegas, at around 7pm Pacific time, they pulled into the Super 8 at the Salt Lake City Airport. Ray had activated new cards and accounts, leaving all the current cards under Abby's name, "Hey, guys, wake up."

Bridget looked around, "We're here?" 

"Yes we are," Abby smiled, "Let's check in and then we'll order dinner."

A few minutes after their rooms were occupied by their things, they met in Conor and Bridget's room to order dinner, "Sage's Cafe sounds great right about now."

"Dig in," Abby smiled about an hour later, "We've got to rest up, we're going to try and make it into Iowa tomorrow."

"Oh boy," Bridget laughed, "Okay then!"

Dave laughed, "Hey, you can drive if you like!"

"Bridget will," Abby pointed out, "into Boston."

"We already talked about it Uncle Dave," Bridget smiled.

"You're lucky I love you kid," Dave rolled his eyes.

"Oh back off my kid," Abby shook her head laughing.

It was going to be a long journey, but so far so good.


End file.
